five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at The Home Depot
Five Nights at The Home Depot is a first person horror-game by Rocket Gaming and was going to be made with Scratch. In this game, the player has to survive five nights plus a bonus night and custom night at a Home Depot. Gameplay Mechanics Protection There are several ways of protecting yourself in Five Nights at the Home Depot. 3, to be exact. There is only one tool for protection from the original FNAF series, and even that has changed. Door The door is arguably the most important protection in the game. It can block the wrath of 3 murderers, Molly, The Hook, and Klein. To zoom in, to go to it, click it. Then, if someone tries to get in, you must hold the door shut. The design consists of a single sharp orange rectangle with a brass doorknob. SMG The SMG is only affective on one murderer, Billy Joe. When he is hanging out of the vent, fire rapidly. This should make him crawl back into the vent system. It does not affect the others, however, as they have bulletproof vests. Vent Door This is affective on Billy Joe only. When he is in the back of the vent, an orange bar appears and if you click it, the vent will close. He may re-open it, so watch the vent often. This will buy you time and there is a chance of him going away. Duct Tape Duct Tape is used for taping up the window when it is breaking. It has a 7 in 10 chance of scaring the murderer away. When the window is broken, there is a 1 in 10 chance of it holding up. If it is not holding up, or if a sealed window breaks, you die. Flashlight The flashlight is used for scaring away the person at the window. You must flash rapidly to scare the murderer away. If you don't do it fast enough, they start breaking the window. Characters The Hook The Hook is the main antagonist of the game. He wears a dull grey bucket on his head, with two holes for eyes. He has one normal, black eye, and one shattered glass eye with splinters of glass hanging over the hole. He wears a dark red shirt with black cloth covering his neck. On cameras. he never shows himself, just bloody footprints indicating where he has been there. Those footprints dry up and disappear after 20 in-game minutes. He is the most aggressive character in the game. He is active on Night 3 onwards. Molly Molly is a secondary antagonist of the game. She dresses in a tomato red dress with orange lacing. She is the only character to appear inside and outside the building (The vents count as outside). She is active on night 3 onwards Klein Klein is a secondary antagonist of the game. He dresses in pink and has blond hair that sticks up. He has a blond lampshade moustache. He is not very aggressive. He is active on night 2 onwards. Billy Joe Billie Joe is a secondary character in the game. He is the only character to crawl around in the vents. In fact, he is only able to go in the vents and outside. He has a light brown wool sweater and blue Levis. He is the second most aggressive character in the game, the first being The Hook. He is active on night 4 onwards. Nights Night 1 Herro? herro herro? Um, hi, and welcome to your new job at the Home Depot! You can do it, we can help. So, this job is pretty simple, just make sure nobody gets in! Im sure you'll be fine. So, um, we have given you things for your protecton. There is duck tape, just in case the window breaks, to seal it back up, um, there is also a SMG so you can shoot murderers in the face! Um, not that that's going to happen though. There is a door on your left that you may have to hold shut if the impossible happens and someone tries to kill you, um, and there is a ceiling vent. Heh! Y'know, there was once a murderer who liked to hide in the vents! His name was Billy Joe. Um, he's locked up, sure you don't have to worry 'bout him! This should be an easy job. G'night! Night 2 Herro? Um, hi, its me again! Heh heh. So how was your first night? Good i suppose. Anyways, welcome back for your second night! Um, there is actually something i have to tell you. Remember that Billy Guy I mentioned? Well, there was a mass breakout at the state prison yesterday. Him, along with the evil master nicknamed the Hook, a swift murderer named Klein, and a murdress named Molly. I'm sure you'll be fine! Why would they kill at a home depot? Um, funny thing about the hook. His real name is unknown, as is his face. He always wears an old bucket on his head, even the police couldn't make him take it off. Only part of his face he shows are his eyes, one real, one glass. The glass one was shattered. He has one metal arm with long sharp claws on the end. On his other hand is a metal hook. Klein is a guy with blond hair and a bristly moustache. Um, Billy wears a bandana and has a missing eye. Molly is fat and has red hair. Um, once agiain, I'm sure you'll be fine! None of our other nightgaurds got killed during their first reign of terror! Anyways, good night! Night 3 Hey! Me again! Um, there has been something else goin' on. Y'see, this home depot in particular is closing down at the end of the week! Um, its because of, um, faulty wiring. Yeah that's it! Faulty wiring causes a big risk here! I want you to ignore any rumours you may have heard about a murder here recently. Okay? So, um, don't worry! Just keep on working! See you tomorrow night! Night 4 Oh, hey! Um, listen, i lied. There was a murder. Um, it was the Hook. He killed a child there. He hid in a box in the bathroom and sprung out when she entered. It was truly unfortunate. Now, um, there was a second murder today. It was by Billy Joe. He slit a boy's throat! So, um, I hope that it stops soon, that's the real reason this location is closing. So, anyways, im'm still sure the'res nothing to- Hey, wait! Who are you?! Why are you in my house? Get out! (Shhhh) NO! STOP IT! (Slicing noises, then static.) Night 5 There is no escape. You will be killed. Ariande will be avenged. We will take back what is ours. Cancellation In 2017, the creator was banned from Scratch where he was making the game, and it was cancelled. Cameras, Teasers, and Unused Content Category:Pinkyrocket's Pages Category:Games